Technological convergence and emerging network architectures have made possible the provision of various products and/or services desired by consumers, via the Internet. The steps or processes that a user goes through at the time of a product purchase or a user experience while interacting with a user interface (UI) to access various types of information, may be referred to as user behavior. There may be certain factors that may influence the decisions of the user. Various providers of Internet services (who sell related products and devices) and website owners may want to understand the factors that influence consumer decision-making with regard to purchase of their products and/or services and/or the way their products or services are used.
In certain scenarios, it may be desirable to understand aid analyze how the consumers use Internet services and related products and devices to better tailor their products and/or services. Further, it may be desirable to understand user behavior on the UI used to interact with a device or to access such Internet services and related products. It is observed that UI latency directly impacts the user experience. The user experience related to the use of the Internet services at the device may further depend on the performance of the API(s) at the device. It may be required to measure aid report performance related to various parts of the UI and the API(s). It may be difficult to identify and thereby prioritize and solve critical problems faced by the users during use of such internet services, products, and related devices. The difficulties may be exacerbated when the understanding of metrics related to performance of various parts of the UI aid the API(s) is ambiguous. The current systems may not provide a correct understand rig or measurement, which in Sum may adversely impact the user experience. Thus, an improved, cost-effective, aid scalable system may be required to monitor performance of the various APIs and user behavior associated with one or more UIs.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skin in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.